Babblebrook Wiki
Welcome to the Babblebrook Wiki Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Proin fermentum lobortis sollicitudin. Sed imperdiet, est aliquet tincidunt gravida, nulla orci ullamcorper lectus, in porttitor ipsum lacus quis sapien. Proin posuere sollicitudin leo, eu malesuada metus iaculis iaculis. Sed congue mi ac enim faucibus ullamcorper. Etiam tempus non leo sed tincidunt. Mauris id quam metus. Phasellus vehicula posuere enim, et euismod lectus sagittis et. Duis dictum vitae mauris vitae sollicitudin. Proin sit amet erat metus. Proin condimentum mi pretium lacus euismod, at ornare mi fringilla. Integer fermentum arcu molestie mi hendrerit, eget hendrerit ligula fringilla. Pellentesque facilisis eget mi sed pharetra. Locations1.png|link=Category:Locations| Vegetation.png|link=Category:Vegetation_and_Ecosystem| Potions3.png|link=Category:Potions| Characters.png|link=Category:Characters| Teas2.png|link=Categories:Teas| Creatures.png|link=Categories:Creatures| About the World Welcome to the rich world created by Youtube ASMRtist Goodnight Moon. The realm of Babblebrook takes place in a fantasy world surrounded by three different territories; The Land of Lancaster, Harbington and Falkirke. Each of these territories has a different architectural style, and each has its own diverse and deep history. The most renowned is Harbington; home to many characters such as Maybell, the owner of the Menagerie, Bridgette, the owner of the popular Babblebrook Inn and many others. The land of Babblebrook is very bio-diverse, featuring a wide variety of plants and herbs, each having its own properties; and plenty of animals, magical and non-magical, including dragons, mermaids and ghosts. The realm also has its traditions which have been preserved throughout the ages, one of them being the famous Hallow's Eve festival, where all citizens are welcome to make or purchase costumes, carve pumpkins and scare away evil spirits with merriment. In the world of Babblebrook magic is a key component. There are two powerful witches featured- Willow and Nightshade, two sisters. They are two sides of the same coin, one light, one dark; one nurturing and open, one canny and cold. Also mentioned but not seen is the Queen of the realm, who seeks out Black Magic to harness for herself. Babblebrook also has a very long river running all the way through its domain, the Fenfosse river, and a couple of lakes, home to river dragons, mermaids and other sea creatures. About the series The Babblebrook series was started in February 11th, 2017 by Youtube ASMRtist, Goodnight Moon with her first video titled ASMR Visiting the Willow Witch's Shop. Since then Goodnight Moon (Erin) has made several videos expanding on the Babblebrook universe, each gaining at least three hundred thousand views within the first few weeks of upload. Some videos have even managed to gain one million views. A fair amount of Erin's Babblebrook videos feature music, with some having a no music version of the video put up on her channel. Erin also has another Youtube channel, FreshBlush, with over two hundred thousand subscribers and focuses on fantasy bodypaint makeup tutorials. Remark: Credit to @Pigeon3 for his contribution and help with gathering the information and editing the pages Remark: Huge thanks to Sara Giralt for giving us permission us to use her fantastic drawings of the dragons and the diagrams